Forever Dream: A Taismo Story
by OchibiXChan
Summary: Tails dreams of someday finding Cosmo. And he sets out into space to do so.
1. Chapter 1

"Pant...Pant" Tails couldn't believe his ears.  
He was sitting in the Blue Typhoon, in the launch room alone of course, he had asked everyone to leave him alone.  
He had to make a hard descision.  
"Tails-San" said a vividly sweet voice from outside the ship, "Please, shoot now."  
It was Cosmo, Tails loved Cosmo so much, he went to limits to keep it a secret, He banged his head on the control panel in frustration, "why?" he thought.  
He just couldn't do it, "Tails you have to shoot, do you want her sacrifice to be of absolutely no use?" Said Dr. Eggman over the intercom.  
"They just don't understand" Tails thought. "Cosmo" he said aloud as he put his hand on the button "It's...IT'S TOO HARD!" he shut the cap.  
Everyone from the deck watched in awe, tears rolled down their face. "Cosmo" Tails said again..."I..I love you!" and with that he shot the cannon.

Tails remember it just like it was yesterday.  
Infact, it was only a few days ago now. The team was on their way home, Tails didn't care, he isolated himself from the rest of them, The ones who could never understand his emotions, They all said they did, but Tails didn't think so.

"Sonic.." Tails cried "I trusted you!" he said, eyes filled with tears as Sonic handed him a seed, all that was supposedly left of Cosmo.  
"Sorry" Sonic said "I tried Chaos Regeneration."  
Tails was angry, "He tried?" he thought to himself "Why not succeed!? Why couldn't he!? Isn't Super Sonic all powerfull!?" he sobbed as he thought it.

He could remember this too, he had felt hatred torwards Sonic, feelings of anger were useless, but Tails couldn't help it.  
His tears had dried up, he felt that the optimistic side of himself had dropped from his heart to his stomach, making it beat uncontrollably, until finally his happy place had found its way to his stomach acid and it shriveled up and died. He felt a terrible feeling, a terrible feeling of love, but terrible itself.  
It would be a long ride home.  
_End of Chapter 1_ 


	2. Chapter 2: Tails' Descision

Tails yawned.  
He had no rest the night before, he had stayed up all night thinking about Cosmo.  
The ship slowly landed to their planet, Mobius.  
Somebody knocked on the door to his room, Tails tried to speak, he was very tired and sad.  
"C-Come in" he was barely able to say. Sonic walked in, unadressed, of course. "Tails" he sighed "Are you gonna come out? We're here."  
Tails tossed and turned, he didn't want to make direct eye contact with Sonic at the moment. "Yeah, I guess." he said. "Okay." Sonic said, and he walked out.  
Tails dragged out of bed, he didn't bother to make it. He didn't bother to untie his shoes either, he just shoved his feet inside with the tounge bothering his foot.  
He slowly walked outside. Cream ran up, "Tails, do you want to come to a tea party with me and Cheese?" she smiled. Tails couldn't really yell at her,  
Cream was still a little young to understand what had happened back in space only just a few days ago. "No thank you Cream" Tails said trying to fake a smile,  
"I've got to do some things." Cream looked confused, but then she smiled once again, "Okay then. Tell us if you change your mind" and with that she skipped off.

Tails went into his greenhouse he had invented, he was planning to use it to automatically make a plant for Cosmo, but that was gone now. He was angered,  
he looked at his planned present for Cosmo and kicked it over, the glass shattered into many pieces. He accidentally stuck his leg with one of the many shards.  
"Ow.." he looked down, blood trickling down his leg. He just got a band-aid and settled it.  
He put Cosmo's seed into a pot. And he let it grow for mounths and mounths and mounths.  
Until Finally one day.

Tails went to check on Cosmo's seed, he hadn't visited it recently but he knew his automated system was probably taking good care of it. He looked and saw that it had bloomed. Inside it's center was a piece of paper, "Those darn bugs, probably throwing beer bottles around with the labels not intact" he thought. He picked it up, when he was about to throw it away the bottom half unfolded, it said "Love, Cosmo." Seeing this, Tails gripped it and unfolded it quickly.  
It read as follows:  
"Tails,  
I am happy now,  
you defeated the Metarex and I helped you,  
sorry to have been such a burden,  
I will be reborn on a distant planet, Flora.  
I hope there I will not cause you any trouble.  
Love,  
Cosmo"  
Tails gripped it tight, a tear rolled down his cheek and onto the page. The ink smudged her name, Tails slapped himself, "You idiot Tails" he thought.  
But Tails had an idea.  
He took the Blue Typhoon without telling anyone. And took his Map of Space planets as well.  
He was going to go and find Cosmo.  
_End of Chapter 2_ 


	3. Chapter 3: Tails' Departure

"Sigh.." bellowed Tails as he went into the garage.  
The Typhoone was ready for takeoff at any time now.  
But he couldn't help thinking someone would notice all the commotion.  
He revved up the engine. VRRROOOMMM. Tails twitched and covered his ears, but after waiting for a few minutes,  
nobody seemed to come up, everyone was still sleeping. "phew" muttered Tails. He climbed in, He tried to start the Typhoon.  
"Gah.." the fuel was on empty, "Darn it" Tails thought, He would have to wait till morning to go to Big's Shop.

The Next Day.  
Tails awoke in his seat of the Typhoon, He shook his head around, and got ready for the day, he brushed his teeth casually.  
He yawned, He was still very tired. He headed for Big's Shop in town. 'Ding Dong' the bell rang as he entered the store.  
Big The Cat sat at the front, he was reading a magazine with his pet Froggy on his shoulder, but when Tails entered he looked up.  
"I need some fuel power, but, I don't have any Chaos Emeralds." Tails sighed. Big seemed to think he was clever, because a big grin lit up his face. "Come look at this" Big said leaving the counter around to a rack. There was a false Chaos Emerald there, no maybye about 5 of them. "These aren't as powerfull" but with all of them you'll be able to power your ship for a long time. It sounded good, not really like a scam, "How much?" he muttered. Big scratched his head, he started counting off his fingers, this would take a while. After about 45 minutes of Big counting his fingers he came up with a price, "$40!" he said. It sounded like a little much, but Tails didn't really care anymore. He slid the money across Big's counter, and Big gave him the 5 false emeralds.

After entering the False Emeralds, Tails tried to start the engine. It rumbled, And was ready for takeoff. He rode off without telling anyone.  
Not even saying goodbye, "It's okay guys" said Tails to himself "I'll be back, with Cosmo this time." He heard a noise, like someone on the ship besides him. He put the ship on auto pilot, and grabbed a bat that they had used to subdue the Chaotix on their entered the hallway, and heard a rustling noise on the main deck. He slowly walked in, hesitating what would come next. There standing was Sonic, He must have used a ring to follow Tails. "S-Sonic?" Tails said. "Tails.." Said Sonic shaking his head "I know you love Cosmo..but.  
If you desire to live a longer life you WON'T go on this trip, do you understand?" Tails shook as he heard it, Sonic, his hero, telling him to abandon all hope of finding Cosmo. He was angered by this, "Sonic, you can't order me around, I will find Cosmo.." Sonic wasn't trying to be a jerk, really he wasn't, he just wanted the good wellfare of his little brother. "Tails you're coming back with me to Mobius, now."  
He said now very angry. "No!" Tails shouted "I'm not going with you!" he shouted again at Sonic. "Tails..do you want to fight me?" said Sonic.

Is Tails going back on Cosmo? Or will he beat Sonic for his descision? Find out on the Next Chapter of: Forever Dream. 


	4. Chapter 4: Tails VS Sonic

**Forever Dream: A Taismo Story**

**Chapter 4:**

**Tails VS Sonic**

**Tails store down the situation as if it where a horrible dream, Sonic wanted to fight, to prevent him from looking for Cosmo, He gritted his teeth, "no" he thought, "NO!" He flailed, He ran at Sonic not knowing what to do. Sonic flipped him up and grabbed him in mid-air, "Come on Tails" he said sighing "It's time to go home." Tails didn't want to lose,**

**he pried himself from Sonic's grasp. **

**-BUMPBUMP- **

**"huh?" Tails thought, he saw something, he looked harder but it only seemed to be internal, he couldn't. He saw...was that...? A plane...it looked like...the Blue Typhoon, crashing, into a purple planet. He saw the bottom of Cosmo's dress, He gripped at it, but in this internal hallucination he couldn't. He cried, it was useless. He faded in, he was on the floor looking up at Sonic. Sonic was holding his chin, blood dripped from it. "I get it Tails" he said, "I'll leave you alone to make your descision". "S-Sonic!" Tails said, He pointed at Sonic's dripping chin as he said it, "D-Did I do that?" Sonic looked confused "Yeah, You went crazy, remember?" He tried to remember those moments, he couldn't, "Hold on" he said to Sonic, he picked up the bag he had purchased the False Emeralds in. It stated, 'Side Affects: Close radiation to emeralds may cause memory loss and uncontrollable actions'. Apparently he had been under the emerald's influence.**

**He gripped the description, he handed it to Sonic. Sonic read it carefully, he chuckled. "Okay Tails" He said winking "I'll go with you." Tails looked up in awe, "R-Really?" Sonic smiled "Yeah, someone's gotta supervise in case you get hurt". Tails smiled, "Okay Sonic, Let's go!" And with that, the Blue Typhoon blasted off.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**"Cosmo, my child, he's coming for you."  
"I told him...I don't want to be a burden to him"**

**"But he loves you honey"**

**Cosmo closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"I know, mother."**

**-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5: Sayonara, Sonic The Hedgehog

**Forever Dream: A Taismo Story**

**Chapter 5: Sayonara, Sonic The Hedgehog**

Tails sat in his desk, well if not lonely, it wasn't as much however, seeing as Sonic kept him company.

He was too lazy to pilot, he put it on auto. He tried pacing, but it didn't make him feel up to it. He faded, 'heh' he thought, here comes that daydream again,

the side effect they all called it. He was seeing it again, Cosmo's dress, how beautiful it was, not nearly as much as her though, he thought.

He looked up, tried anyway, though this time his effort worked, however he still couldn't hear anything. His chest felt sore, almost like a bad dream where

you are cut, and then it hurts when you wake up. He saw Cosmo, it was brilliant, seeing her again, even if only a daydream. He saw her mouthing something,

'what...what was it'? he thought. But yet, before he could figure out he faded back in. He looked immediately out for Sonic, though all he saw was himself

holding some donuts. Yeah, he had zoned out, however it didn't seem to affect his eating. In fact, he hadn't eaten well in a while, though he didn't intend to.

He gave the donuts to Sonic instead. He looked up again, he saw a raging meteor shower coming. His eyes widened, He felt like screaming, but his throat

was dry and salty. He let out a hoarse cough, he felt like he had been in an awful lot of dust in his dream. He tried using the normal cannon, it didn't work,

of course. Then he thought of something, the Sonic Power Cannon. He swore never to use it again since the worst day of his life. However, had it helped

to get Cosmo back, he gulped, he was willing. He ushered Sonic to it, and he winked at Tails as if to agree. He got in, and started spinning. 3-2-1-...

___________________________________________

He saw himself in the firing room again.

He saw Cosmo on the target, he sighed.

___________________________________________

'N-No!' he wasn't going to let this terrible memory get in his way of getting her back, not now! He shot the cannon without hesitation. Sonic shot out.

He saw Cosmo beside him in sync, it was an illusion, but of course it was forewarning him. He paid no attention, he gazed at her doppelganger of his mind,

he sighed peacefully just looking at her. She dissapeared, where did she go? Sonic hit the meteors, all but one was gone. But...Sonic...was dropping, not

exhaustedly but...hurt! Tails set the destination to go pick Sonic up on auto pilot. He ran to the deck and used his jetpack device he invented for Sonic to

dive down. He saw Sonic, his eyes were barely open, he was badly injured. He couldn't help but imagine what would happen next. He gripped Sonic's hand,

he didn't fall, he was holding tight. Sonic grinned, he tried to speak, he sounded a bit raspy. "Tails" he said. "S...S-Sonic" Tails was choking up, "D-Don't.."

he stuttered, "D-Don't waste your energy!" he said. Sonic chuckled. "It's okay little buddy, only..you..can...get...to...Cosmo...now." He coughed up a storm.

"S-Sonic!" Tails frowned, "Don't!" but Sonic only chuckled again. "C'mon...Little buddy..Remember" he said pointing to Tails ignoring his cries and grinning

at him, "things..don't stay...slow..for long...with me...a-...round...." and with that his memory would be remembered forever, as "The Late Sonic The Hedgehog"

Tails cried. He couldn't help it. He was still holding Sonic. He was grinning profusely even though he was dead, Tails was guessing he died happily. And so,

with his last breath of the day before his next restless night began, he said "Sayonara, Sonic..The Hedgehog." and with that, he dropped Sonic off into space,

Where his memory would be remembered for centuries to come.

-Meanwhile-

"Even Sonic sacrificed his well being to get you back to him honey, why can't you accept it?" she whispered to her daughter.

"I...I feel like such a burden."

"But you're not."

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6: Cosmic Touchdown

**Forever Dream**

**Chapter 6:**

**Cosmic Touchdown**

Tails sat looking quite blankly at the open space.

"how..?" he stuttered "how could I lose another life..!?" He sat crying and mourning over the life of Sonic.

Until finally..

A light shined into the Typhoon, shining brightly onto Tails' face.

"what...is that?" he said. Then he saw it, the thing he'd wanted to see fore a long time.

It was Cosmo, his beloved. "Cosmo!" he yelled, dashing to her. He hugged her around the waist, burrying his face in her legs.

"Cosmo...*hyuk**hyuk*...Sonic..." he cried. "shhh..." she said petting him gently, she put her hand to his chin and lifted his face to look at her eyes. "It's okay...I know..I know" She said calming him like a mother does a child. He sniffed, "why...? Why don't you want to come back with us....?" he said " to Mobius?" She sighed, "Tails, you're better off without me.." she said as Tails stared in disbelief. "No!" he pushed away from her, he looked up and she wasn't there. "Strange...I could've swore Cosmo was standing the-". But he didn't finish, He had reached his destination, but it was to late to hit the brakes.

*CRASH!!!*

Tails saw her...finally again, and that was the last thing he saw that day.

To be Continued...


	7. End of Book 1: Wake Up

Hey guys , this chapter came late and I'm sorry about that. But anyway, enjoy.

**Forever Dream**

**Chapter 7:  
Wake Up.**

As soon as Tails woke up he felt a slight brushing hand going into his two hairs.

He woke up in a hospital, but that was not the first thing he noticed. Cosmo was sitting on a barstool by his bedside, "Well that identifies the hand" he thought, then mentally slapped himself to look toward more important matters.

Cosmo, his love sat there. It took her a moment to realize he had woke up, and she was shocked to see his eyes looking up at her. "Tails!" she said shocked, she looked embarrassedly at him, "Sorry, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon.." she muttered.

"No time for that" Tails said weakly, "I finally made it". Just stating it made him feel warm inside, but not as much as staring into her eyes. "Alright already!" said one of Cosmo's sisters coming from behind, "You can kissy kissy later, when you can walk mister!"

"Onee-Chan!" said Cosmo, "Don't treat Tails like he's so young, he risked his life to come here…"

"Well whatever," she grinned "at least everyone's together now." Cosmo giggled, she reached to brush Tails' hair again, but her hand slipped through.

"..!" Cosmo gasped. "Wh-What's happening!?" Tails said panicked. "I knew this would happen.." she sighed

"…my body is withering away from age of reincarnation".

Tails looked shocked, "Is there anyway to fix it?"

"Only one way.." Cosmo said , "To find all rainbow colored gems on this planet.."

"I'll do it!" said Tails determinedly.

"But Tails.." she said, but was interrupted "Not a single 'but', I'm not losing you again."

With that, Tails broke into a cold sweat, and was out cold.

Cosmo brushed at him, even though her hand went through, waiting for him to wake up again.

To be continued in Forever Dream Book 2: Shards of Rainbow.


	8. Book 2: Chapter 8: Aches and Attacks

**Forever Dream: Book 2**

**Chapter 8:**

**Aches and Attacks**

"**T**ails? Are you awake?" Cosmo said looking down, her voice was quite slowly getting hoarse. Tails turned on his side and got out of bed, "Yes".

Amazingly enough and to much of his suprise, he could walk fine. "Nice treatment I got huh?" He said embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head.

'C'mon, you've waited so long Tails,' he thought to himself 'say something!' "Uh...Nice weather...eh?" He said.

Cosmo laughed, "Actually the weather is quite terrible". "Oh.." Tails said "So much for that then" he said laughing.

Tails knocked his knuckles on the tip of his head. "We'd better get going if we're going to find those shards." he said "where's the first?"

"In the desert not too far from here." she said looking at his head and bandaging it, as he had accidentally hit it a little too hard.

-Soon-

Tails peeked his head into the cave, it was dark and eery, and could use a bit of spring cleaning. "You sure this is the place Cosmo?" He said curiously.

"Yes" she said looking at her map that Tails was holding for her. (as her hands would slip right through it) Tails reached for a flashlight, and held it out into the pitch black of the cave.

He saw a faint shine, and followed it slowly, with Cosmo behind him. '_WOOSH!'_

"What was that?" Tails said jumping. "I..I don't know.." said Cosmo shivering. Tails wrapped her and himself in his coat, and looked around, he was going to protect her if neccesary.

"There you are.." a deep voice said. "Who's there!?" Said Tails, "Show yourself!"

"H-Hey there.." the voice said a little embarrasedly, "Don't treat me like a generic villain" said Shadow stepping out from behind a rock.

Cosmo jumped up, Tails didn't loosen his grip, remembering what Shadow had done to Cosmo. Shadow saw the concern in his eyes, "Dude, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt your lady.."

Tails lowered his guard a bit, "Okay then." He reached and grabbed the rainbow shard sitting infront of him. It combined with Cosmo, bringing back some color into her face. Then, even though

just barely, Tails felt her warmth. Suddenly they heard a _'RUMMMMBLLLLEEE' _ sound coming from outside the cave. "What is that!?" Tails said freaking out slightly. Shadow grimaced, "Grr..

it's the Blackarms, they're the reason I'm here, so I can destroy them." Tails looked outside the cave curiously, "The blackarms hu-" _'WHACK!'. _A Blackarms soldier that had just ridden by

hit Tails clean in the face and he fell to the ground. "Tails!" Cosmo said. "Kid!" Shadow said as he ran to Tails' side. He lifted him up, fighting back tears. "Hey...kid don't you mess with me here"

Shadow said sounding frustrated. Cosmo looked into Shadow's eyes though he didn't share the glance, "He looks fearfull"she thought, terrifyingly. "...Dammit kid wake up!" Shadow said.

And they saw Tails breathe, and sighed with relief, out on the hot desert floor.


End file.
